Dominik Seo-Nilssen
Dominik Seo-Nilssen is the son of the Goblin King from The Elf Mound, and the twin to Dove Seo-Nilssen. Character Personality Dominik is (like his sister) quite boisterous. He's a bit more chill than his sister, but he's not afraid to speak his mind. He mulls on decisions more than his sister, and is often the brains to Dove's brawn, even though both of them are pretty brawny if we were to be honest. Hobbies Appearance Dominik is tall, a bit pale, and has really expressive eyes. He has rosy cheeks and a strong jawline. Has a toned body with a bit of visible musculature. He often puts on iridescent highlighter and paints on teal freckles. The Story Summary How does Dominik come into it? He's one of the goblin heirs that are there to find a spouse. He's not ''supposed ''to find a husband, but he kind of wants to. Relationships Family HRH King something something Nilssen Dominik is pretty chill with his dad. HRH Seo Bora "Christine" Dominik is closer to his mom. They often do sports together, tennis being one such example. Christine holds a higher score than him currently. Dove Seo-Nilssen Dove is his twin sister. Friends He is friends with Nancy Anne Edwards, Henry Isagani, Nam Jooyeon, and Cara Orchard. (tbh he's open for more friends hit him up) Romance He's gay. Florian Red Florian was his first actual good relationship. He met Florian in Crownculus after being put as partners, and they started dating in a week. Stable, almost long lasting, and basically great. Until 3 months in. On their 3rd monthsary, something went wrong; Dom didn't know what caused it, but Florian suddenly hated his guts and proceeded to have a huge argument with Dom, resulting in a big break up. He's still very bitter about it, and in a recent CAH game night, seemed to be a little bit passive aggressive with West, who he saw as Florian's new thing (basically florian got the new magic a week after breakup and proceeded to hang by west a looott. dom proceeded to mope and suddenly have flings with every available blonde guy in school; when questioned by dove, all he had to say for himself was "i have a type.") (tl;dr reason for breakup: florian got shot with a hate bullet lmao) Daulius Song He had a weekend fling with Daulius Song, which contained a looooooot of make outs and really FWB type of things. It ended but Dom still has a tiny bit of feeling/affection for him, because Dom is a strings attached hoe. Pet Dom's pet is a slow loris named Ten. Outfits Trivia * Dom's FC is Taeyong from NCT. * He's Norwegian/Korean. * (OOC): Yes, I named his pet after his fellow NCT member (for the life of me i cannot figure out which members are part of U, 127, and DREAM). * He has a fic centered on him comin out SOOOONNN Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Gay Category:The Elf Mound